Bleeding for the cure
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: It's hard when you can't be touched. Rogue should know, with her failing relationship with bobby. But who is the new girl? and why does Rogue feel jealous when kitty tries to get her claws into the new pale beauty? WARNING LESBIAN LOVE STORY


Abby killswitch

Or grim reaper

18

One pink eye one blue

Choppy black hair

Curvy

You'll find out her powers later.

Wears dark jeans and band shirts and wears metal around her eyes.

Walking down the hallway of St. Helens school, my odd coloured eyes glued to the floor as I ignored the venomous rumours being spat about me, being the outcast of the school I got used to the harsh treatment I had been given since my first step into the school. 'I just wished that they would leave me alone' I thought trying to steady myself after the harsh shove to the shoulder I had received from the head quarterback of the football team. Sighing I rubbed my stinging shoulder and continued on to my locker, shifting side to side as to stop people from walking into me I finally reached my locker. Resting my icy forehead against the oddly warm metal in front of me, my mind started to wonder over why I was being victimized, so what if my eyes where different colours it's not like I'm the only person in the world who has them. The screeching of the late bell slammed my thoughts to the back of my head as an excruciating migraine took over. Removing my head from the locker I quickly grabbed what I needed for first and second classes and trekked my way to my English classroom not removing my unnaturally cold hand from my freezing forehead. Bursting into the classroom I ignored my snickering class mates and sat down at my usual seat in the back next to the window.

"Now that you have decided to join us, can we carry on with the lesson or do you need to do something else before we continue?" my English teachers cynical reply hit my ears, not missing the venom laced in there I quickly nodded my head not being able to meet his eyes. Embarrassment washed through me feeling everyone's amused and mocking eyes burning into my frame, just once couldn't at least one teacher pity me and not humiliate me in front of everyone.

Sinking down in my seat I mumbled apologizes gaining a tight and forced smile, Mr Tanner turned back around to the board, continuing with his gruelling lecture on Romeo and Juliet.

Glancing out of the window I sighing longingly wanting to be out there instead of being stuck in here. Turning my head back to the front, I frowned wincing as a stiletto clad foot came in contact with my converse. Ignoring the pain I carried on listening to the best of my ability when the pain just got worse and worse. Biting my tongue I could taste the crimson, copper tasting substance filling my mouth, making me want to gag and for the first time in my pathetic life I felt rage, red-hot burning rage flowing through my veins. Opening my mouth to say a few selected words to the bitch next to me, the bell rang making me instantly close me mouth. Turning around to pick my bag up I gritted my teeth at hearing my books hit the poorly carpeted floor. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly I tried my hardest to calm down, but nothing worked. Exiting the classroom once I had collected my fallen items I made my way slowly to the canteen, dreading it.

Pushing the doors open slowly I took a deep breath before walking in, at last my temper that I never knew I had, had almost disappeared. Well until I saw Jessica's smug face smirking evilly at me making my anger slowly spike and my migraine hit me full blast causing me to stumble slightly. Walking over to my usual table I sat down and pulled my book 'heart shaped box' out but I just couldn't concentrate, not when the only sound throughout the canteen was the clicking of Jessica's stilettos on the stone floor. Shifting my eyes from my book to her form, my eyes narrowed as all of the hate and anger over took me. I could tell she was up to something from the looking her eyes to the smirk on her unmoving Botox face. Slowly standing up I didn't notice her goons were behind her, blinking a few times my eyes felt like they were on fire, shaking my head. I noticed that Jessica and her goons were now in front of me and before I could open my mouth and tell them to go away I was covered in scolding soup. Oddly the pain slowly started to fade, looking down at my bear arms; the red scolding makes had disappeared as well. Confused washed through me but was quickly overtaken by even more rage. Looking up at Jessica the burning in my eyes suddenly stopped as a shrill screaming filled the air. Looking into her eyes I saw the reflection of my own eyes in hers but something was wrong with them, they looked just dead, completely dead. They were white while one eye had a pink pupil and the other eye with blue pupil. Looking at everyone else as Jessica fell to the floor burnt to a crisp I didn't understand why everyone else I looked at was dropping to the floor like flies, looking the same as Jessica. Closing my eyes tightly I tried to block out the screaming but it only got louder as I got colder, confused I heard numerous voices whispering to me but I couldn't head them properly.

"Make them stop" I cried out, falling to the floor. Something in me knew that I could trust the voices and I did, not even seconds after my plead the screams just stopped leaving an eerie silence.


End file.
